


I'll Protect You

by XxAnime_FreedomxX



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, M/M, protective!Tokiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAnime_FreedomxX/pseuds/XxAnime_FreedomxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokiya (and Syo) helping Otoya with a few bully problems. Sweet fluff between the two and my first UtaPri fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

Syo sighed dramatically as he walked down the unusually empty corridors. _That had to be the most boring class I've ever been through_ , he thought. He was about to turn the corner that led to the dorm rooms when he heard shouting and what sounded like the sudden contact of flesh colliding with the wall. Instantly intrigued and not taking any chances, Syo literally leapt into gear and ran towards the sound.  
  
When he reached his destination, he saw a few boys crowded round something/someone.  
"HEY!!" he let out a sharp yell, making the boys turn and take their turn in running away. Syo slowly walked towards the huddled shape they'd left behind only to find Otoya there. "Ittoki...?"  
Otoya let out a startled yelp as he looked up at the voice's projector and Syo's eyes widened slowly as a single tear made it's way down Otoya's cheek and dripped onto his knee. "S-Syo-chan..."  
Syo immediately helped him up and held him close for a moment. _I sure hope Tokiya isn't working tonight, and if he is then I'll force him to skive off_. Syo gently petted Otoya's soft red hair in an effort to calm him but the redhead squirmed away. _Maybe he only lets Tokiya do that..._  
  
Once reaching the door to the room Otoya and Tokiya shared, Syo rapped on the door as hard as he could, ignoring the grumble heard on the other side of the door. The door opened rather harshly as Tokiya glared at him for being interrupted by someone other than his roommate.  
"What is it, Syo?" Tokiya growled, clearly not pleased with his presence.  
"I have Ittoki for you, or rather found him for you" _That sounded like they'd gotten separated from one another since birth!_ Syo cursed himself in his head. Before Tokiya could respond with another annoyed growl, Syo stood aside to reveal Otoya's shaking and silently crying form.  
"Otoya?" Tokiya walked out of the room and instantly pulled the younger into a firm hug, in which Otoya slowly returned once he knew he wasn't going to be yelled at by his roommate. "What happened, Syo?"  
"I just found him on the floor all upset, there were some boys crowded round him but they got away before I could tell who they were"  
All Tokiya did was growl and send Syo on his way back to Natsuki (much to Syo's delight), and picked his roommate up and took him into the room, kicking the door shut behind him.  
  
He set Otoya on his own bed and encouraged him to lay down before covering him with a blanket that was nearby. He sat beside him and gently petted his head, earning himself a small purr from the redhead's throat. Tokiya smiled slightly but was still extremely worried about his friend. "So, what happened?" Otoya shifted slightly and tried to bury himself in the blanket, but Tokiya was having none of it. As much as Otoya annoyed him, he wanted to see the boy smile with all his might, wanted him to be laughing again and pestering him with questions to no end. He sat the redhead up a little, letting him lean on him for better support. "Tell me what happened, Otoya"  
The redhead rubbed his eyes to remove his remaining tears and looked down at his lap. "They weren't doing much just...said that I didn't belong here"  
"And why would they say that?"  
"B-Because I don't know who my father is, and my mother died in a plane crash a-and I grew up in an orphanage and that I obviously used a sob story to get in this academy because I can't write good lyrics and all that stuff..." It all came out as one jumbled heap but Tokiya understood perfectly, cradling the younger of the two close after shifting him fully onto his lap. He looked at the clock and realised it was almost time for him to leave and go to work, it seemed Otoya knew as well due to routine.  
"I'm not going tonight, Otoya" Tokiya stated, looking down at the boy in his arms. "I'm going to protect you, alright? We can just stay here for the rest of the day and meet up with everyone else tomorrow for breakfast" Otoya just nodded his thanks and began to curl up in the bluenette's frame happily. Tokiya briefly kissed his head and tucked the boy into bed before residing to his own and switching on Otoya's favourite movie to occupy him. But as he moved around to grab some food, he could feel the redheaded annoyance watching his every move instead of the movie, afraid he'd be left alone. Tokiya smiled to himself and finished preparing the food. He walked back to his own bed and climbed in it, crunching lightly on some popcorn he had filled in a bowl.  
  
Otoya watched him eat and felt his stomach rumble lightly. He was a little hungry since not having eaten since that morning. He quietly slipped out of his cocoon of blankets and silently walked over to Tokiya's bed, climbing under the covers beside the older one and resting against his shoulder, eyes now on the movie. Tokiya gently wrapped an arm round him and pulled him even closer, before using his other hand to feed him. This process went on for quite awhile until Otoya eventually fell asleep as the credits began to roll up the black screen. Tokiya shifted so he could turn off the TV and place the empty bowl on the table beside his bed before switching the lights off and turning on his side. He watched as Otoya slept and ran his fingers through the soft red hair that could be seen anywhere. He placed a light kiss on Otoya's soft cheek and held him close in his arms. "I love you..." he whispered, knowing his companion wouldn't hear.    
  
The next morning, Tokiya and Otoya sat at a fairly large table with the rest of their friends, Syo, Natsuki, Ren and Masato. Ren was hopelessly flirting with Masato while the other bluenette just did his best to ignore him before having a spoon shoved into his mouth and sent an accusing glare to the chuckling tan haired flirt. Natsuki was complimenting Syo on his cuteness while the small blonde tipped his hat down so it covered his eyes and almost blushed face. Otoya just stared at his meal, glancing at Tokiya now and then as if trying to ask " _Do we really have to be here?_ ". Then he felt the redhead grip his wrist as a group of boys entered the room, sending sneers and crooked grins in his general direction. Tokiya understood straight away, as did Syo when he noticed, that those were the ones who had said all that stuff to Otoya. "Wait here, Otoya"  
  
Tokiya, followed by Syo, stood and walked over to the table the boys had sat down at. They all looked at the two with smirks on their faces.  
"Stay away from Ittoki, or you'll have me to deal with"  
"Why would I want to even go anywhere near that pathetic loser?"  
"I saw what you did to him, you made him cry you bastards!" Syo yelled.  
"So what? He's always happy ain't he? He'll get over it"  
Tokiya grabbed the boy's shirt and shook him slightly. "If you _dare_ make him cry again then I swear I will make you regret it for the rest of your life!" he growled before dropping the guy back into his seat and walking back to their own table.  
  
Otoya stood up and immediately held Tokiya in a fierce iron hug. Syo smiled as Tokiya petted his hair and earned himself a purr as usual before they all seated themselves down to finish their meals. Otoya clung to Tokiya for the rest of the day practically since they had no classes, with nothing but a gleam in his eyes and a smile that could blind the world. "I love you Tokiyaaa~!"


End file.
